Noir:Blind Trusts
by Steve Edward
Summary: A former Noir passes. A new generation takes up where she left off. Mireille and Kirika go to Africa and Randy Baldwin is bringing a few friends to help.
1. NOIR:Blind Trusts Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Blind Trusts

By Steve Edward

The characters of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are neither owned by me nor my original creations. These two characters are based on the original anime series by Ryoe Tsukimura.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Any events described taking place is purely coincidental. Historical accounts within this storyline are accurate. Some as fact, and others are fiction.

Any descriptions of buildings, specific locations are from the authors' perspective and any geographical errors are entirely the responsibility of the author.

The recent past…

Monday, December 26th 0900 hours, Peachtree-Dekalb Airport, Chamblee, Georgia

The brisk wind and cold air kept Gina who was pregnant with twins inside the parked Suburban, as she watched Randy carry the luggage and gifts to the waiting French registered Gulfstream. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had embraced Gina as she sat in the seat bidding her farewell. The children standing next to the boarding stairs each gave their own hugs, the twins Irena and Nina tightly more so.

Walking back with Randy, the children turned one last time to look as the Gulfstream power plants spooled up and the aircraft moved off toward the runway. The pilot waving at the children as he passed received return waves.

Randy gathered the children together and had them get into the Suburban. Getting into the drivers seat, Randy paused briefly and watched as the Gulfstream zipped past down the runway towards France, then put the Suburban in drive. Turning to his wife, Randy smiled, "Let's go home."

The past …

Saturday, March 7th 1964, Cape Town, South Africa

Germund Kristin clutched her dear friend and long time partner Matilda in her arms watching her die. The wound was mortal; there would be no stopping Matilda's impending death. Germund had successfully terminated their intended target, a man involved in the underworld trade of sex slaves but while doing so Matilda had been shot by a body guard who had regained conciseness long enough to pull the trigger on his gun.

The late bodyguard laid nearby his face unrecognizable the result of Germund's retaliation for Matilda's grievous wound. Matilda who gazed upward at Germund displayed a soft smile, "It is all right, our time has come", as Matilda breathed for the last time; Germund sighed then gently lowered Matilda to the floor, "Yes it has my sister, and yes it has."

Germund looking at her late partner for the last time turned and left the room which was part of a small wooden structure house and walked to the front of the house and out the door. Entering a nearby storage shed, Germund briefly returned and entered the house then walking carefully from room to room she spread the liquid contents of the can throughout the structure then departed the house once again.

Saying a short prayer for her late partner, Germund with tears in her eyes took aim and fired at the near empty container just inside the door. The gasoline vapors ignited and soon the flames spread through out the structure as Germund walked off into the darkness and her future alone…

Present Day…

Saturday, September 1st 0100 hours, Shabo, Ukraine

Mireille Bouquet, age 27 landed hard on her back her opponent a woman straddling her trying to regain a choke hold. Mireille twisted and threw off the woman who landed a glancing blow to Mireille's head which left her ears ringing. Lashing out and striking the woman in the ankles, Mireille rolled away from her as she fell.

Kirika Yumura, age 26 warily circled her opponent, who wielded a steel bladed knife that flashed briefly from the light of the house interior. The struggle between Mireille and her opponent was comforting to Kirika in the sense that as long as Mireille was continuing to fight she could concentrate on her own problem at the moment.

Feinting then charging, the other woman charged Kirika, who grabbed her wrist as she passed. Kirika wordlessly and easily snapped it. Crying out in pain and angered, the woman turned about and suddenly stopped short, the silencer on the Beretta M1934 aimed squarely at her forehead was the last thing she saw before blackness descended upon her.

Mireille heard the muffled shot, as she having no choice rammed the hilt of the blade into the heart of her opponent and twisted. Breaking the woman's grip on her throat as she died, Mireille heaving with exertion fell back away from the body.

Kirika entered the room with her weapon raised and then lowered it as she walked to Mireille, "Are you Ok?" as Mireille rose to her feet replied, "I have been better Kirika."

The two women walked out of the room and down the hallway of the house that overlooked the Bay of Dnistrovs'kyy located on the shoreline of the Ukrainian city of Shabo.

Mireille Bouquet entered the study of the man that Noir had been requested to terminate. He lay dead in the hallway just outside the door. Like so many before, he had been involved in the murky underworld of sex slaves, many young girls and boys as well had been his victims. Kirika joined Mireille at the desk with a collection of CD data disks in her hand, as Mireille loaded a blank CD and began to copy the contents of the hard drive, "His choice of bodyguards was unusual," as Mireille briefly winced as she touched the side of her head, "Considering what he did as an occupation it was likely his choice. The women would gain the trust of his victims and they would fall into his trap."

The two nameless women, who had fought Noir, had been masquerading as his house staff. They were anything but as Mireille and Kirika soon discovered in the fight. Both were of European descent and with their well toned bodies they were no sex slaves but bodyguards. Their respective fighting styles suggested that both had received military training, and one having spoken in Russian it was likely they had been in a branch of the Russian military. Picking up the CD from the opened tray, Mireille took one last look around, "We will leave the rest to the uncorrupt authorities to deal with. Let them clean up the bodies."

Mireille and Kirika walked out of the study and exited the house. The glimmer of the stars overhead was the only light remaining as both disappeared into the darkness.

Saturday, September 1st 1100 hours, Pas de la Casa, France

Sister Katrina, age of 85, the Head Mother of the convent near Pas de la Casa, France looked one last time at the e-mail she was preparing to send to an American named Randy Baldwin and the carbon copy of the e-mail to the current Noir.

It read in part.

"Dear Monsieur Baldwin and Friends,

It is my sad duty to inform you of the impending passing of a former friend named Germund Kristin who currently resides in Sweden. Monsieur, through an earlier agreement between you and I, it is requested that you assist in her final affairs. I and Sisters Jane and Kanna will meet you and our other friends in Stockholm on Monday evening, September 3rd of this year to prepare for her passing. Though I wish our next meeting should be under better circumstances I look forward to seeing all."

Sister Katrina added a few personal lines to the individual e-mails then clicked the mouse button to send the messages. The satellite internet connection came briefly to life and each message began its quick journey to their respective destinations. With Sister Kanna aiding, the Head Mother stood and turned away from the computer and exited her living quarters to begin the long and sad journey.

Sunday, September 2nd 1400 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia United States

Gina Baldwin with one foot rocked the baby chairs of the twins, Harmony and Olivia as she reread the e-mail message received the day before. Her husband Randy Baldwin entering the study with two more suit cases and adding to the growing pile of luggage, stopped briefly next to the twins both of which would be three months old tomorrow and gazed at both while making funny faces that caused the babies to smile, Gina turned to her husband and watched his antics; "You are going to spoil both."

Randy chuckled then replied, "The more the merrier," as he joined his wife at the desk and took a seat next to her. Randy retrieved a folder from the desk drawer and opened it.

Reading the contents, Randy checked his previous notes as he went along "Germund Kristin current age 98, former Noir deactivated in 1964 after the death of her partner Matilda in Cape Town, South Africa. Born in 1909, she along with Matilda her late partner became Noir in 1928 at the age of just 19. She was 55 years old at the time of Matilda's death."

Gina Baldwin had read of their exploits including the final and sad assignment in which Matilda had perished. Gina looking at the notes spoke, "Germund and Matilda had they survived that last assignment would have retired, as it was Germund as the only survivor she had decided that she would never marry and lived the rest of her life alone in Sweden. After becoming too frail and needing nursing care she was placed within a Soldat cleared nursing home near Stockholm, Sweden in 1999 where she has been ever since."

Randy recalled the odd request from Sister Katrina asking that he become Germund's Advocate and Executor of her estate in mid-January of this year after it became apparent that Germund's health was beginning to rapidly decline. He had traveled briefly to Sweden to attend the court hearing that would recognize his official duties and had visited Germund in the nursing home. Randy while there had retained the services of a local attorney who would make periodic and unannounced visits to check on the welfare of Ms. Kristin.

Ms. Kristin had continued to be well cared for and had sent occasional postcards to the Baldwin's that contained pictures of various Swedish landmarks. The early morning phone call from the attorney in Sweden had interrupted Randy and Gina while they were feeding and burping the twins at 3 AM in the morning. The attorney having received word that Ms. Kristin had taken a turn for the worse had visited her and seeing her condition had without thinking about the time differential had called the Baldwin's.

Gina sitting at the desk in the study with nothing else to do had retrieved the e-mail and the message from Sister Katrina had caught her attention. Deciding that it would be feasible, Randy and Gina both decided that they would travel to Stockholm and that the entire family would go as well.

Randy and Gina looked up as the rest of their children arrived in the study and deposited their luggage and the children then joined their mother and father. Corey had gone through an embarrassing stretch of growth spurts now stood taller than his older sister and step-sisters that sat across from his step-father, "Dad that is the last of everything. Would you like me to load the Suburban?"

Randy looked up briefly and smiled, "Sure why not. That will save some time in the morning," as he closed the folder.

Standing and walking to a nearby locked bookcase, Randy keyed the electronic lock and retrieved the historical volumes on loan from Sister Katrina that chronicled the assignments of Germund and Matilda, and then brought them to his desk.

Nina and Irena had helped with the translations of the text within the books, and for the Baldwin's it had been an intriguing look into the highly secretive world of Noir.

Both Germund Kristin and Matilda Bjorn were 19 years old at the time of their own trial that took place at "The Manor" in 1928. The Noir pair had conducted assignments for an astonishing 36 years before the death of Matilda in Cape Town, South Africa in March of 1964.

Their assignments had been varied and had taken place on virtually every continent on earth including the United States. World War II though interrupted much of their activities, but they used their skills to aid in the fight against Nazi Germany. Germund and Matilda had rescued numerous allied bomber crews who had been shot down over Europe and aided them in returning to England to rejoin the fight.

In the aftermath of World War II, they hunted down war criminals that had sought succor in several South American countries to avoid war trials. Randy had reviewed some of the names mentioned and after some research concluded that Germund and Matilda had indeed found many of their targets after visiting the National Archives in Washington D.C.

Germund and Matilda continued with assignments into the 1950's and early 1960's and it was the passage found by Gina Baldwin that mentioned the rescue of a young girl named Altena from a war torn county. That historical reference uncovered during the Baldwin's stay at the convent near Pas de la Casa, France during which they stopped a ritual from taking place a year earlier involving Nina and Irena had opened the door to discovering the background of the late Sister Altena.

Randy closed the last book, then placed it and the others within a briefcase and locked it. The telephone ringing interrupted his thoughts and Irena being the closest picked up the handset, "Baldwin residence, Irena speaking how may I help you?"

Mireille Bouquet hearing the familiar voice, "Irena this is Mireille. Is your father there?" Irena replied that he was and handed him the phone. Randy engaged the speaker phone and set the cradle down, "Hello Mireille, this is Randy."

Mireille replied, "I can assume you received the e-mail from Sister Katrina?" Randy sitting back in the chair replied, "Yes I have. I also was notified by an attorney of whom I have on retainer in Sweden. Germund's time is very short."

Mireille nodded, "I then can anticipate your presence in Stockholm on Monday?" Randy smiled, "Yes you can and the entire family as well. Harmony and Olivia will be coming of course and that will give you and Kirika a chance to see the kids in person since you are their "God Mothers".

Kirika listening in to the conversation interrupted, "I look forward to meeting them Randy."

Mireille smiled then frowned, "Randy can we go private for a moment?" Picking up the handset, Randy switched off the speaker "Go ahead Mireille, I am on the handset."

Mireille replied, "Randy, I have in my possession certain items that your expertise could help with. I and Kirika completed an assignment involving smuggling and trade."

Randy leaned back in his chair, "What kind of smuggling and trade?" as he reached for a notepad.

Mireille replied, "Sex slaves." The dead silence coming over the line as Randy Baldwin sat speechless was enough to concern Mireille. "Randy are you still there?" Randy replying, "Yes, I am. Was the assignment involved?" Gina Baldwin dotting on Harmony and Olivia turned and looked at her husband, "If I overhead Mireille correctly, that is what Germund and Matilda were doing on their last assignment."

Mireille replied, "Yes he was. I heard Gina's comment. What is this about Germund and Matilda's last assignment?" Randy tapped the pen on the note pad, "They were in Cape Town, South Africa to terminate a slave trader. It was carried out but Germund's partner Matilda died after the assignment was completed."

Mireille sat back in her chair and briefly closed her eyes, "Perhaps we should exchange notes when you arrive. It may prove beneficial." Randy nodded, "I agree. We will discuss this more when I arrive. Mireille, would you bring the Land Rover with you and Kirika? I am still going to rent a mini-bus, but it will help with the transportation needs." Mireille replied that she would and then said goodbye and hung up.

Randy hung up the phone and then rubbed his temples, as Corey returning to take more luggage entered the study, "Corey get the computer cases out of the closet, all three of them. We will be taking them as well." Corey acknowledged the request and with Irena and Nina along with Ashley they carried the remaining luggage to the Suburban.

Gina frowned, "Just what did Mireille and Kirika find?" as her husband stood and picked up the briefcase, "Something that is likely to have repercussions on an international level, and the irony of it, is that Germund and Matilda were trying to put an end to it 43 years ago. That historical reference in the book, we can consider it a message in a bottle."

Monday, September 3rd 1300 hours, Mid-Atlantic, Onboard Gulfstream V

Two hours from touchdown, Randy turned and looked back into the passenger cabin of the Gulfstream V. Harmony and Olivia asleep in custom made aircraft safety seats had complained little during the takeoff and climb out from Peachtree-Dekalb Airport. Irena and Nina sitting next to each their hands resting lightly on the sleeping babies were lightly sleeping alert to any movement.

Corey sitting in the co-pilot seat scanned the instruments and with confidence made a slight adjustment to the throttles controlling the Rolls Royce power plants, "Dad, the skin temperature crept up a bit."

Randy nodded and turned back to controls then pushed his seat back and exited the seat, "You have the ship Corey," as he headed aft.

Ashley was sitting next to her mother as both reviewed the music that would be played for Germund's funeral. The heartbreaking phone call from the Swedish attorney Lucio Magnus had interrupted the evening meal. Germund had suffered a massive stroke and passed quickly. Randy had asked that Lucio make arraignments for the services of a chapel for her funeral, then after hanging up called Murielle and Kirika who were driving to Sweden to advise them of Germund's passing.

Randy also had managed to reach Sister Katrina as she was changing trains in Paris, and when informed of the passing Sister Katrina advised she would contact a priest in Stockholm to give the final blessings.

Gina paused from her work and looked up to her husband, "Things going well?" Randy nodded, "We have a bit of a tailwind pushing us so we will arrive earlier than expected. I have already contacted Swedish customs and they will be waiting to clear us upon landing. How is the music selection going?"

Gina smiled, "Ashley has several selections. Would you send Corey back so he can look them over, as he will be singing." Randy acknowledged that he would and returned to the cockpit and relieved Corey.

Sitting back into the pilot seat, Randy had hoped to speak with Germund before her death in regards to the final assignment that she and Matilda had carried out in Africa, but it was not to be.

Slavery itself dated to Biblical times and before that as well. No matter what form it took Randy considered slavery barbaric and in modern times it had taken the form of sex slaves, which crossed all age groups and nationalities. The sex slave trade was given much unwanted exposure in the media after a disastrous tsunami in December of 2004 in the Indian Ocean that claimed the lives of nearly 300,000 men, women and children. Children that survived found themselves in many cases orphans and they became victims once again as they were forced into becoming sex slaves for sex addicts around the world.

Already pressed to provide relief services, many local governments had to few resources to stop such acts, though some were successful many young girls and boys ended up being taken from their homelands by well organized gangs who did not care who they took. In some cases children of foreign nationals that had been vacationing in the region also became victims of the slave traders.

The tone from the navigation computer brought Randy's attention back to the present and scanning the instruments once again, he keyed the headset "Ok everyone, prepare for landing. Irena, Nina double check the twin's seats and set them for landing. The seatbelt light is now on. We are beginning our decent into Stockholm."

Monday, September 3rd 1900 hours, The Sheraton Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden

The after dinner gathering was subdued. In a nearby ballroom, a piano and violins played as the twins; Irena and Nina practiced the funeral music with Ashley. Closed to the public they practiced privately, the few that could hear the performers had to be contented with listening from the outside. Randy had little desire to repeat the spectacle that had taken place the year before in Paris.

Mireille turned to Gina, "The selections are appropriate, as Germund Kristin apparently was very fond of both piano and violin."

Gina smiled while holding Harmony, "Randy had taken a CD recording of the musical performance at the Fox Theater to her when he became her advocate." The burp from Olivia being held by Kirika interrupted the conversation.

Kirika holding Olivia away from her briefly for examination returned Olivia to her right shoulder and patted her on the back again, "Germund and Matilda, I have been told were apparently the second longest serving pair. The only other ones that served as long were active in the 1800's."

Sister Katrina nodded and replied, "Yes that is correct Kirika. My Noir pair who retired in 1985 had succeeded Germund and Matilda. It was not until your trials and selections that there was an active Noir, though many did assume the name in essence they were not the true Noir."

Randy returning from the ballroom had met his local attorney Lucio Magnus and together they joined the gathering where Randy made the introductions. Lucio approached Sister Katrina then knelt before her, "Head Mother, it is my pleasure to serve you," as Randy stopped and cocked his head to the side, "So you are a Soldat as well Lucio?"

Lucio Magnus after kissing the ring of Sister Katrina stood then bowed slightly before Randy Baldwin, "Yes sir, I am a Soldat." Sister Katrina interrupted, "Monsieur Baldwin, there was no attempt to mislead you. Considering the circumstances it was in the Soldats best interests that this matter be handled discreetly. Monsieur Magnus is well adept and familiar with the local laws here in Sweden. I made the recommendation to you with the utmost confidence in his abilities and had little concern over how Lucio would handle local matters involving Ms. Kristin."

Lucio cleared his throat, "Monsieur Baldwin I have something that you should review. The items I am about to give you outline Germund's and Matilda's accomplishments. Obviously because of the circumstances they should not be revealed to the general public. The service that we will be participating in tomorrow will be very private and attended only members of the Soldats and of course yourself and your family. These accomplishments were not fully covered in the historical references forwarded to you in the United States. Please respect the sensitivity and nature of what you are about to read and see for the first time. They will be returned to secure storage and will likely not see the light of day again."

Randy nodded and accepted the large folder then eyeing the wax seal broke it and removed the documents. Spreading the documents across a nearby table in chronological order along with photographs that were Black and White, Randy Baldwin stood back in wonder, as Lucio joined him and began to speak.

"Unlike the late Sister Altena's method of choosing candidates, both Germund and Matilda were volunteers and became Noir on their own choice as did the candidates that succeeded them. Both began their training to become assassins at the age of 12 with the full blessings of their immediate families. Neither Germund nor Matilda has living blood relatives, you Monsieur acting in the capacity of Executor can be considered the only legal representative for the late Ms. Kristin."

Gina Baldwin carrying Harmony joined her husband, "Randy told me of the graves at "The Manor". Can you explain those, Monsieur Magnus?" Lucio nodded, "The so called final ritual of fighting to the death between the final Noir candidates was abolished by the Soldats themselves in the 1400's. The late Sister Altena revived the practice which resulted in the death of Noir candidate Chloe. If your husband was to examine the gravesites more closely he would find that the next oldest grave site besides Chloe is from the year 1405."

Sister Katrina interrupted, "Madam Baldwin, what Monsieur Magnus says is true. My own candidates were themselves volunteers and had been in training in preparation for the retirement of Germund and Matilda from their duties. We did not conduct the death ritual for the pair that I initiated in 1965 as the barbaric ritual had been banished by decree."

Randy sighed, "Gina, drop the issue. There is no sense in arguing over it. The Soldats themselves obviously saw the original ritual as described in the Lagonel Manuscript even too horrific to continue. Monsieur Magnus please continue."

Lucio nodded, "Very well Monsieur Baldwin. Germund and Matilda became Noir during a time of critical history in our world. The events of World War II would take them from their Noir duties and thrust them into fighting against Nazi Germany. The Soldats had given consideration to the assignation of Adolph Hitler as early as 1934, however because some still had hopes that war could be averted the assignation order was never issued."

Randy sighed, "Untold millions died as the result. By the time someone had considered issuing the order it was too late and Hitler was protected so heavily that not even a modern day special forces unit would have had any hope of succeeding." Lucio frowned, "You analyst of the situation is correct. Noir would have failed."

Lucio continued, "Throughout the war years, Noir used their training extensively taking out many local area commanders which at times sowed confusion during certain situations. When Noir was not involved in those types of assignments they busied themselves with retrieving downed allied airmen. You saw mention of that in the historical references."

Randy viewed a group shot of both Germund and Matilda taken with some United States Army Air Corps crewmembers from a downed Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress called "The Darling," the hand written sign held up by a youthful crewman who had survived the bailout, it was dated January 3, 1944. Lucio saw Randy gazing at the picture, "Yes Monsieur Baldwin, Noir did in fact smuggle them back to England. Nine out of the ten crewmembers survived, the tail gunner sadly perished in the crash of the aircraft west of Frankfort, Germany."

Gina interrupted, "Was it a bit dangerous to be doing that? The risk of the film being found and developed it could well to say the least lead to some problems." Lucio nodded, "Noir was well aware of the risks, yet they seemed content to add a photographic records of their deeds. There are many more photographs Monsieur and Madam Baldwin of their rescues that is but a single sample." The loud burp from Harmony on Gina's shoulder seemed to stamp the history lesson home and to ease the tension.

Randy moved onto the next photographic record that lay next to a yellowed parchment, the man within the photograph one of the most recognized faces in World and United States History, Brigadier General Dwight D. Eisenhower.

Lucio continued, "Germund and Matilda's actions were recognized by the General himself at the end of World War II, in a very private and confidential ceremony. The General at the time was not aware that Germund and Matilda were Noir. That of course would come later." Randy smiled, "I can imagine that Ike was entirely too surprised considering what transpired in May of 1954."

Mireille who had been listening intently spoke, "What happened in 1954 Randy?" Randy turned and looked at Mireille, "An attempt to overthrow the United States Government by members the Puerto Rico Nationalist Party. Three men and one woman opened fire inside the United States House of Representatives wounding five state representatives. Some consider that the first act of terrorism on U.S. Soil. Though many members of the Nationalist Party were located and tried for their crimes, other coconspirators were never located, now I know why."

Lucio smiled and continued, "Yes Monsieur Baldwin your assumption is correct. A member of the Soldats within the Eisenhower Administration did inform the President of their existence. President Eisenhower became the first sitting president to have knowledge of their existence and he did utilize Noir."

Randy looked at the yellowed photograph of President Eisenhower, the date of August 1954 written on the border, Germund and Matilda likely then 45 years old standing with a man who had issued the termination orders. The photograph taken with what then passed for an instant camera, there would be no negatives to suddenly surface.

Lucio stepped close to the table and moved several more documents for closer inspection, "World history was being made by the minute, hour and day during the turbulent events so recorded. You have already noted there is no mention made within the historical documents of who gave Noir their assignments. If such information came to light, you can of course realize the results." Randy replied, "Utter deniability, there could be no connection with any government any where."

Lucio paused briefly then moved another photograph bearing the likeness of another U.S. President along with a letter that Randy had laid next to it, "You of course recognize President John F. Kennedy. It would become tradition within the White House that the sitting President would brief the incoming President on certain critical matters. President Eisenhower did inform President Kennedy of Noir's existence.

Another instant photograph taken with President Kennedy, from the background it looked like it had been taken onboard the Presidential Yacht, the date of August 11, 1963 written on the border. Lucio nodded, "Yes three months before his assignation in Dallas, Texas."

Randy sighed, "The Soldats were any involved?" Lucio turned to see Randy, his anger slowly creeping into his features, "Monsieur Baldwin, I can assure you that the Soldats were not involved. The Soldats themselves were just as shocked at his assignation and endeavored to uncover the truth as well. Germund and Matilda did have a hand in terminating several parties involved. They did it of their own accord."

Gina interrupted, "That is why there is a gap in the last historical record. Germund and Matilda went how shall I say it, rogue?" Lucio nodded, "Yes, much to the concern of the Soldats. They returned to the fold so to speak in December of 1963 and resumed their assignments. President Johnson was not informed of Noir's existence until he was sworn in for his first full term in 1965. By then Sister Katrina's Noir pair had assumed their duties and as for their history until they too pass, it must remain in the darkness."

Lucio carefully gathered the aged documents slipping each into protected wax dividers and then taking the folder he quickly resealed it for the final time, "Everything that you have seen and heard must never be repeated, not even to your own grown children. Though they are aware of the current Noir's true identities, the accomplishments of past Noir's can not and should not ever be revealed. It is regrettable that this must be so, but it is the wishes of those who are part of the Soldats."

Randy nodded, "The wishes of the Soldats shall be followed," as the music subsided and the remaining Baldwin clan entered the meeting room; Irena and Nina each carrying their violins within their protective cases followed by Corey and Ashley they took seats that had been arranged in a semi-circle. Randy turned back to Lucio, "Monsieur Magnus. I believe it is time for the other matter." Lucio nodded and placing the folder within his briefcase, Lucio removed another and moved to the speaker's podium standing before the chairs, "I am Lucio Magnus, retained by Monsieur Randy Maynard Baldwin for matters pertaining to Ms. Germund Kristin hereby announce the reading of the her final Will and Testament shall take place at this time."

Randy taking a seat next to Mireille Bouquet with Gina Baldwin at his side nodded to Lucio to begin. Lucio acknowledged and began, "I, Germund Kristin of sound mind and body bequeath…"


	2. NOIR:Blind Trusts Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Blind Trusts

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, September 4th 1000 hours, Funeral of Germund Kristin

Randy Baldwin had briefly stopped at what passed for the Swedish version of a funeral home to view the remains of Germund Kristin. Her frailness evident, but she still showed the confidence that had become so apparent in the photographs. The soft green dress with a white corsage adorning belied the appearance of death hinting that she was merely napping. Satisfied that all was in order, he directed that the casket be sealed for the final time and that it be taken to the chapel were the service would be performed.

Following the hearse, it was not lost on Randy the oddity of the procession to outside observers. The Land Rover, the mini-bus (driven by Sister Kanna) and what seemed to be a growing collection of vehicles as the final journey for Germund Kristin progressed. The final addition to the procession had sped past the other vehicles under police escort and slipped in behind the Land Rover, briefly blinking its headlights to attract his attention. Mireille Bouquet glanced back for a closer look, "Randy, the vehicle is bearing United States Diplomatic Plates," as the police escort accelerated ahead of the hearse and taking escort positions the procession began to rapidly speed up.

Randy glanced at Lucio Magnus, "Ok Consular, what gives? I thought this was a private service?" Lucio clearing his throat replied, "Monsieur Baldwin, I can assure you I have no idea!" Kirika riding in the mini-bus showed some concern as well as she turned to Sister Katrina, "It appears we have outsiders," as Sister Katrina looked downward to the car and seeing the diplomatic plates, "No Kirika, she is expected. Monsieur Baldwin was not informed; it was to be a surprise."

Arriving at what Randy thought was to be a chapel, instead turned out to be a massive stone church and there were more mourners gathered there as well. The cemetery behind the church would become Germund's final resting place.

Exiting the Land Rover, Randy Baldwin eyeing the entrance to the church commented, "I hope that they remembered to bring an all terrain carriage. There is no way they can roll the casket into the church, much less access the cemetery with ease."

Lucio standing next to Mireille Bouquet gave a silent nod in the direction of the gathered mourners replied, 'It has been taken care of Monsieur Baldwin," as Randy observed six men wordless step out from the gathering with military precision and approach the hearse.

Gina Baldwin having ridden in the mini-bus which had been equipped with baby safety seats eyed the entrance as well then looked at the baby stroller, "You have got the be kidding me! Roll them up that?" Lucio turned to view Gina then gave another silent nod and two more men stepped out and joined Gina at the stroller. Irena and Nina eyed the two men closely as they exited the mini-bus followed by Kirika who handed Harmony first then Olivia to the twins who set them in the stroller. Each man took position on either side of the stroller and again with military precision lifted the stroller as one and began to walk towards the entrance followed closely by Gina and the twins.

Randy viewing both activities turned back to view the Diplomatic Plated Sedan parked behind the Land Rover caught sight of red hair coming into view as the driver following protocol had given everyone a very hard look and deciding that it was safe had opened the door. Exiting the vehicle, the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, Tabitha Alexander finally revealed her presence.

Gina giving a sigh of relief after finding the interior floor of the church to be smooth, nodded to Randy then catching sight of Tabitha Alexander could only blink in shock.

Randy Baldwin turned and with Mireille Bouquet at his side, "Director. Your presence is unexpected."

Tabitha Alexander, dressed in all black with a red corsage gave a soft smile, "Randy, I am here at the request of Sister Katrina."

Sister Katrina walking slowly with the aid of Sisters Kanna and Jane approached, "Monsieur Baldwin, Madam Alexander. I will explain after the service. Please continue to the sanctuary."

The pallbearers carried the casket the length of the sanctuary and set it upon a low wooden cradle, then stepped away and took their seats in a nearby pew. Randy and Gina Baldwin had not missed the stone crest, which displayed the all too familiar emblem synonymous with Noir of the two women bearing swords kneeling before a nun.

Followed by Sister Katrina, Randy Baldwin ascended the raised dais then stood behind the massive podium. Behind Randy, Ashley with Irena and Nina had taken their places. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura joined Gina Baldwin in the pew with Tabitha Alexander and Lucio Magnus giving another signal, the doors to the sanctuary closed.

Randy gazed at those gathered, men, women and children. All silent with heads bowed in prayer. Who were these people he pondered? Soldats, if indeed they were made up the largest single gathering he would likely only see once in his lifetime. With a nod from Lucio, Randy Baldwin began the memorial service.

As the final notes faded, Randy stood and assisted Sister Katrina to descend from the dais. Sister Kanna and Jane stood to either side of Sister Katrina and supporting her, they exited the sanctuary followed by the Baldwin's and Noir.

The final service, graveside followed as the young nameless priest gave the final blessings. The mourners had gathered as well and each whether they were man, woman or child had laid a red rose upon the casket as they passed.

Randy had been careful to leave out specific details of Germund's life. His own children did not need to hear it. Standing with Sister Katrina, Mireille Bouquet, Kirika Yumura and Tabitha Alexander before the casket as the mourners departed Randy turned to Sister Katrina, "I would have to say the size of the turn out was much unexpected."

Sister Katrina seemed to nod, "Yes Monsieur Baldwin, the number was unusual but the Soldats have a way of wanting to honor those that served them so well."

Tabitha Alexander stepping forward and laying a rose upon the nearly covered casket replied, "Randy, Germund and Matilda risked so much and received little in return. My own father knew that as well."

Randy glancing at his wife Gina turned to Sister Katrina, "When I agreed to become Germund's Executor, I had expected the usual duties but nothing like this. You could have easily asked someone else yet you did not. Why?"

Sister Katrina solemnly replied, "Because Monsieur Baldwin, you did not view what she did as wrong, merely an occupation. You have seen the human side of Noir and have insight to what many faced in their journeys and assignments. For that reason you were chosen. Many would consider Germund's acts that of being a serial killer. Your knowledge allowed you to overlook that issue and consider other things."

The chilled air seemed to grow colder briefly. Had he overlooked or even pointedly ignored certain things, to justify what Germund had done as Noir? Pondering that, Randy's musings were interrupted by Tabitha Alexander, "Randy perhaps we can continue this discussion at your hotel? The babies are likely getting cold." Randy returned to the present, "Yes, I think you are right. We will meet you at the hotel. Mireille and Kirika have something that they want me to look at, perhaps you might be interested as well."

Gina standing next to the baby stroller which had to be carried along the rugged path to the grave site had watched the private conversation. As Randy turned to rejoin her, the same two men who had been apparently charged with lugging the stroller and the babies reappeared and took their positions.

With Randy Baldwin and Gina ahead followed by the two men, they returned to the mini-bus and the Land Rover, all of which had been turned around and were facing the direction from which they had come. Setting the stroller on the ground, the men were dismissed by Irena and Nina as they pushed the stroller towards the mini-bus.

Randy turning around to thank the two men instead found nothing. Giving an inquisitive look at both Mireille and Kirika who only looked back with perplexed looks, Randy sighed, "Ok. Who ever you gentlemen were, thank you for your assistance," out loud.

Taking one last look before getting into the Land Rover, Randy looked back towards the gravesite. Observing a lone figure kneeling before the casket in prayer, Randy watched as the figure stood and a gust of wind caught the hood revealing a young blond haired woman. Too far away to see anything further, Randy opened the driver's door and entered the vehicle then drove off.

Gloria Kristin, pulled the hood back onto her head and turned to look at the Land Rover as it drove off followed by the mini-bus and the embassy sedan and silently gave thanks, "Thank you Mr. Baldwin for all that you did for my great-great-grandmother. My country shall be in your debt." Gloria Kristin then walked slowly and with royal grace towards her transportation where the driver stood patiently waiting. The driver opening the door asked the royal princess, "Madam? Shall we return to the palace?" Princess Kristin replied, "Please take me to the palace first as I need to retrieve some items. Then take me to the Sheraton, there is someone there I need to speak with." The driver acknowledging the order, after ensuring the princess was safe within the vehicle began the drive to Stockholm.

Tuesday, September 4th 1400 hours, The Sheraton Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura looked at the printouts that Randy Baldwin had generated from the CD Data Disks that had been given to him. Mireille set them down on the coffee table and looked at Randy Baldwin, "For all apparent purposes, the information would appear as routine commodity transactions yet they are not."

Randy had thought the same thing as well but as he deciphered the codes with the help of Tabitha Alexander the commodities were human, "Anyone accidentally coming across the files would dismiss them and go on. What you and Kirika recovered in Ukraine is trading transactions involving human smuggling. The various codes describe age, sex and even nationality then go on to show where the highest demand for the specific nationalities and sexes is the greatest. The oldest age was 17; the youngest is a sickening 8."

Sister Katrina clutching her cane replied, "It is well organized. The smugglers send their wares to where they are needed the most and keep abreast of demand. Instead of dealing in normal commodities they deal with the wants of human lusts." The borrowed large screen television doubling as a computer display monitor gave a visual representation to the smugglers activities. Randy having created a historical timeline of the activities from the data had watched as the computer program retraced the activities for the past four years.

Tabitha Alexander sitting next to Kirika Yumura replied, "Randy as you can see much of organizational activities were focused in the southern regions of Africa and the Indian Ocean. The Agency has been involved in trying to track down some of the victims in this smuggling operation. Noir had been given an assignment to the Ukraine where they terminated an individual and retrieved much of this data. There is considerable interest in locating and shutting down the operations, however we have to tread lightly."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation as Sister Kanna entered and whispered in Sister Katrina ear. Sister Katrina seemingly startled replied, "She is here? Did she say why?" Sister Kanna looked towards Noir and Randy Baldwin, "She wishes to speak with Monsieur Baldwin and Noir." Tabitha Alexander raised an eyebrow, "Who is here Sister Kanna?" Sister Katrina motioning for Sister Kanna to help her stand, "Someone who wishes to talk about Germund's past. Please wait here. I will bring her to us."

Gina Baldwin, in the adjoining suite had just laid Harmony and Olivia into their respective cribs for their afternoon naps, when Sister Kanna sitting at a desk placed across from the elevators had stood and placed herself in front of the elevator door. The only occupant having exited the elevator had stood before Sister Kanna and speaking Scandinavian to Sister Kanna waited patiently as the nun had hurried off.

Gina noted her bearing, someone who was of high class and stature and commanded respect. Irena and Nina having taken position in front of Gina though she and Randy had tried their best to keep both from showing any form aggression, both were clearly showing they were ready to defend both Gina and their young step-sisters. The young woman seemed to bow slightly acknowledging their presence, and then turned away as Sister Katrina appeared.

Kirika Yumura had cut through an adjoining suite and was observing from the hallway, her Beretta at the ready. Kirika watched the exchange of greetings, as the young woman bowed slightly towards the Head Mother then in a hushed conversation explained her presence. Sister Katrina satisfied turned to lead the guest and observing Kirika gave a silent signal that all was well. Kirika rejoined Mireille in time to see the visitor enter the room.

Tabitha's sudden intake of breath when the young woman entered gave Randy pause, as he watched the young woman remove her hood, he realized it was the lone mourner he had seen at the grave site and recognizing who she was he stood, "Princess Gloria Kristin. I am honored at your presence." Sister Katrina returning to her chair replied, "Monsieur Baldwin. I am surprised that she came forward, this is unexpected."

Tabitha Alexander stood as well then bowed, "Princess Kristin, are you sure this is wise?" Princess Kristin smiled and acknowledging the honors replied, "Yes, Mrs. Alexander it must be so. Monsieur Baldwin must be told." Gina Baldwin walking into the meeting room stopped and looking at Tabitha Alexander "Let her speak. She obviously wants to discuss certain things."

Gina turned to the twins behind her and speaking to them quietly she then closed the door and joined her husband, Randy Baldwin who moved an unoccupied chair and carried it to Princess Kristin who then sat.

The princess removed from a small briefcase a folder and placed it upon the table and opened it, "Monsieur Baldwin, as you have now surmised; Germund and Matilda were royalty."

Randy Baldwin sighed and taking a seat across from the princess retrieved the folder, "The Kristin surname is common, however with your admission I have the explanation I needed for such a large turnout at the funeral as well as the large number of military men in civilian clothing. So the information pertaining to Germund having no living relatives was a lie?"

Tabitha Alexander replied, "It was meant that way Randy. She had to sever all ties, there had to be utter deniability." Randy viewed the parchment bearing the Swedish Royal Seal, and then looked at the princess, "Matilda? What about her?" Gloria replied, "A cousin to Germund, they had been playmates when but young. When the selections were made, Germund had asked Matilda to join her and she did and together both became Noir in 1928."

Randy laid the parchment down and crossed his arms, "Ok, Princess. Why now? I want to hear it from you and no one else."

Princess Kristin replied, "It is true in a way that Germund had no living blood relatives, but she was still royalty. Volunteered by her family to become the next Noir along with Matilda, our family wrestled with what they would eventually do. It was not until recently that I was informed of Germund's and Matilda's actions. We of course could not hold a state funeral because of her secret past, but that did not stop us from honoring her in our own way."

Tabitha Alexander opened her purse and removed a small black leather book that when opened revealed several photographs, one of which Randy Baldwin had already seen earlier as Tabitha laid it before him, "You of course recognize the man holding the small sign, but do not know his identity. He was my father, and yes he was rescued by Noir in January of 1944."

Gloria with a soft smile acknowledged Tabitha's statement, "Yes that is true Monsieur Baldwin. He was eventually recruited by the Soldats as well and would eventually serve within the Eisenhower Administration." Randy looking at the photograph, "So Tabitha's father informed President Eisenhower of the existence of Noir; I can presume he was likely in the State Department?"

Tabitha replied, "Yes he was Randy. He worked diligently behind the scenes and of course one of the few with knowledge of Noir; it became his responsibility to setup a meeting with the Soldats after the Nationalist attack on Capital Hill in 1954." Gina Baldwin seeing the expression on her husband's face replied, "And the rest is history. Why did the Soldats take action?"

Sister Katrina replied, "To prevent the destabilizing of the United States. The 1950's was in turmoil and with little room for error, there could not be any quarter given. Though there was little chance of causing such a catastrophic event like making the government fall, there could be no error made. Hence the President was informed of Noir."

Randy Baldwin absorbing the information glanced at Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, "Because Ike was privy to certain information, he in turn provided it and Noir carried out the assignments. Which leaves us with the reason for their selection, which unlike Mireille and Kirika neither of which appear related to anyone royal, why did the Soldats use this method?"

Sister Katrina replied, "Monsieur, in ancient days many royal houses realized that there would be need to have someone who could champion the cause of those less fortunate and to punish those who defied royal edicts. The use of women became custom, because a woman would be less inclined to be noticed. Before the 1400's, women in waiting would be chosen to become Noir and of course to do the battles that you had found to be so barbaric and wasteful. It was the voluntarily selection by a French Royal family that ended such trials and two young princesses became Noir. They lived among the people and when the need arose and directed to take action, the princesses would render judgment."

Randy Baldwin, turning over several of the pages within the folder looked up, "Because of the shorter life spans, there would a relatively large number of turn over because of illness and injuries and deaths. The Soldats coordinating with numerous Royal Families would begin training a new pair of within days if not weeks after the current Noir began their assignments. So hence the mythical legend of Noir began, unknown and unseen Noir would strike seemingly at whim. Those that followed royal edicts had nothing to fear but those that did not certainly had a lot to fear. I can guess that the various royal houses that existed during those times cooperated with each other and would when needed send Noir to handle the matters that troubled others."

Princess Gloria Kristin nodded, "Yes that is correct, Monsieur Baldwin. Of course their backgrounds remained hidden and unacknowledged many lived in the same conditions of those peasants that they were charged with providing a means of retribution. They became the eyes of the royal houses."

Gina Baldwin replied, "So Germund and Matilda being of royal bloodlines lived among the people and traveled the world. They would see and report ongoing problems and if directed they would render judgment. When World War II took place they were essentially cutoff and had to act on their own. They knew that the primary region where they could be the most effective would be the European Continent so they did what they did best and carried out assignments by fighting Nazi's and rescuing downed airmen under the guise of being with the French Underground, only they were not. Is that the thumbnail sketch, Princess Kristin?"

Princess Gloria Kristin nodded, "Yes that is essentially correct, Madam Baldwin. Germund and Matilda played their roles very well and remained undetected by the real French Underground. When Mrs. Alexander's father was rescued by Noir in 1944, he had already been through an escape and evasion with the real French Underground previously. Monsieur Alexander quietly confronted both out of fear of being turned over to the Nazi's and it was only after Germund and Matilda admitted to who they were that he was satisfied that he and his surviving crewmembers were in safe hands."

Tabitha Alexander spoke, "After my father and his crew returned to England in February of 1944, he was contacted by a Soldat in London. My father accepted the recruitment and became a Soldat. When World War II ended, it was he who arraigned the first meeting between the then Brigadier General Dwight D. Eisenhower and Noir. Of course Ike was not told of their true identities at that point. My father became privy to certain information on the whereabouts of war criminals that had escaped and so he began to provide it to the Soldats who in turn began utilizing Noir to render final judgments."

Randy looked over the contents of the folder, "So Germund and Matilda again able to carry out their assignments would travel through the world, both to carry out assignments and to report on current conditions in respective countries. Their reports would eventually reach the Soldats who in turn would decide if anything should be done to correct the matter." Princess Kristin nodded, "Yes that is essentially correct."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Princess Kristin? Do you know why Germund and Matilda were sent to Africa in 1964?"

Gloria seemed to frown but replied, "Yes it was because of slave traders, engaged in human trafficking of children used in illicit sex rings. A man involved in such an operation lived in Cape Town, South Africa however you likely know more than I do. It was where Matilda perished."

Sister Katrina spoke, "Mireille, Tabitha's father who was then serving in what became President Johnson's administration had intercepted intelligence that indicated children were being taken from Southeastern Asia, namely Cambodia and Vietnam. They were being kidnapped in exchange for weapons and other material. The children would be taken to Africa on freighters that smuggled in arms and in return for the war material, the governments would send children as payment."

Randy Baldwin his features angered, "So in an attempt to cutoff the flow of arms and the human smuggling the Soldats sent Noir to terminate the individual. However we know from history that a majority of the weapons was eventually supplied by the then USSR, and China."

Sister Katrina nodded, "Yes that is correct, Monsieur Baldwin; but though Matilda perished, Noir was successful in eliminating a majority of the human smuggling for a number of years. Then of course it has since reared its ugly head once again."

Gina Baldwin spoke, "The tsunami disaster in 2004, thousands were orphaned, and the slave smugglers descended like a plague on the region."

Princess Kristin replied, "Yes Madam Baldwin, they did indeed. Several of our countrymen were vacationing in the region and perished in the disaster. However their children became orphans and were preyed upon with the promise of being repatriated to their homeland only to find them selves victims once again. We have not been so fortunate to locate and rescue the children. They remain missing to this day."

Randy turned to Tabitha Alexander, "So the Agency became involved?" Tabitha nodding replied, "Yes Randy we did. The disaster was complex and widespread as you recall. No less than fourteen separate nations were affected. The President directed that we assist where possible and to locate, track and provide information to other nations so that rescue operations could be conducted. Noir's assignment to the Ukraine was to retrieve some of that critical information that we have now."

Gina Baldwin turned to her husband, "You are not thinking what I think you are going to do are you?" Randy Baldwin mulled over what he learned, "Gina, if there is a chance to put a big dent in the human trafficking involving children, yes I will. It is an ugly cycle, one that I find rather distasteful. If we can help bring about the rescue of a child involved in such depravity then I will."

Gina Baldwin sighed and slumped back in her chair, but she thought about Corey, Ashley and the adopted twins then imagined them in trapped in such activities with no voice. She turned to Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura and saw those that could provide a voice and a hand of punishment, "Only if they will help."

Mireille Bouquet seeing the gaze of Gina Baldwin replied, "I and Kirika will do so. But we will need support." Tabitha Alexander seemed to tense but relaxed, "As much as you will need. Randy, are you game for some consulting work?" Randy Baldwin smiled, "Yes. But with some conditions and requests," as Tabitha Alexander seemed resigned to the fact that Randy's demands would have to be meet agreed.

Tuesday, September 4th 1900 hours, United States Embassy, Paris France

Ned Smith sat at his desk reading the message that contained his reassignment orders. Ned was directed to return to Langley, Virginia the next morning for further briefing. Ned was accustomed to whims of the Agency, but the name mentioned within the message was no stranger to him. So he would be working with an Agency consultant named Randy Baldwin. Go figure, he mused. What ever Baldwin was getting involved with was certainly going to be more exciting than sitting in Paris; he was ready for a change of scenery.

Tuesday, September 4th 1900 hours, The Sheraton Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden

The combined gathering for the meal was noisy and filled with laughter. Gina resigned to the fact that her husband Randy was getting involved again with the Agency had left her subdued at best. It was not lost on Mireille Bouquet either. Taking Gina to the side, Mireille spoke privately with Gina, "You have reservations about this?" as Gina turning to check on the babies replied, "Yes I do Mireille. Because I am afraid that Randy will want to get directly involved, get into the line of fire again."

Mireille replied, "Randy has that trait that calls for him to be hands on. Over the years that I have come to know him, I have observed that he also has compassion to help others; regardless of who they may be. It is in his blood."

Gina Baldwin remembered when she and Randy had first meet, the man atop a great black stallion named Toby, galloping at full speed as he charged across the meadow with a massive western style rifle at the ready, while the two women whom she had come to know as Noir, had placed themselves between her and the children while taking on hoodlums.

Mireille continued, "Had he ignored your plight, things might have turned out differently. Had he ignored ours six years ago, I doubt we would be here today; neither would Irena and Nina or Harmony and Olivia."

Kirika joined Mireille and Gina, "Monsieur Baldwin, has touched many lives directly or indirectly. The Lopez's are an example. What if he and Sheriff Phil Nagel had not interceded that stormy morning; the Lopez's not sponsored by Monsieur Baldwin? Their lives would likely not have changed." Gina Baldwin seemed to brighten a bit, "Randy does get involved in certain situations rather closely."

Mireille Bouquet smiled, "Randy has that knack. He will do what ever it takes to accomplish an assignment. I believe we can finish what Germund and Matilda started. Randy will see to it."

Gina looked at her husband engrossed in conversation with Sister Katrina, "Let's hope a lot of good will comes from this; because if this fails there is no one else to turn to."

Sister Katrina answering Randy's question, "Yes, they were part of the British Royal family. They were the last royals to be chosen by voluntary agreement. Of course their identities can not be currently revealed and like Germund, they began new lives after Noir." Randy paused briefly absorbing the answers from Sister Katrina. So with the fading of royal governments replaced largely by democratic governments, Noir had become a relic of the past until resurrected by the late Sister Altena.

Randy replied, "When Sister Altena sent Chloe and Kirika to retrieve the Lagonel Manuscript, she did it upon the assumption that the Lagonel Manuscript would reveal the truths behind Noir. However at that point, the Soldats had considered Noir to be an anachronism. Sister Altena would discover the truth too late and considering her methods; likely based her methods on what she may have been told by Germund and Matilda."

Sister Katrina nodded, "The Lagonel Manuscript contained all the agreements between the royal houses at that time, at least of those who would provide successors. Sister Altena was not privy to that information until she had it retrieved. By then of course the agreements were null and void, merely a foot note in the history of the Soldats and Noir. So Altena having already forced the issue had to live with her choices which of course eventually ended her life. Forcing one to become Noir had already proven to be costly in the past and the Soldats realized that so hence the changes that remained in force until the 1960's."

Randy pushed his salad plate away and sat back, "So is there any doubt that Mireille and Kirika will be the last?" as Randy turned briefly to look at his wife sitting with them, Sister Katrina replied, "I pray that we will never need to select another pair. Mireille and Kirika can hope to be the last. The Soldats though they consider Noir to be useful on occasion consider such activities to be demeaning to each individual because of the actions that they must take. Each one has to live with what they have done and we all have to face the ultimate judgment later. Was it right or wrong in the first place? You have to decide for yourself."


	3. NOIR:Blind Trusts Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Blind Trusts

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, September 5th 1600 hours, Langley, Virginia

Ned Smith sat across from Tabitha Alexander in a private meeting. Ned had reviewed the intelligence and briefly puzzled replied, "With all due respect, should not the FBI be involved?" Tabitha had expected that question, "No. All of this currently is outside the United States. Hence our bailiwick, though the FBI is working on the matter as well we have interests in getting this type of organized smuggling and kidnapping stopped."

Tabitha tapped the keyboard and displayed the graphical data on the large display screen, "Mr. Baldwin's part will be to assist in tracking the financial transactions and matching the data to other information as it is obtained. The data that you see represents the routes utilized by the smuggling operations. A majority of it takes place by sea and therefore harder to track and detect. We will have operatives working on the ground covertly and they will be sending the data to you and Randy. It will be up to you and him to make the decisions. There can be no second guessing on this Ned, so go with your gut feelings. There is White House backing on this."

Ned Smith examining the data replied, "Ok. I'll bite. So where is Randy? I thought he would be here." Tabitha glanced at the array of digital clocks on the wall, "Mr. Baldwin should be touching down about now in Atlanta. Draw what equipment you think you will need and have it shipped out to Diego Garcia, then catch the evening flight to Atlanta. Randy will join up with you at Dobbins Air Reserve Base in Marietta, tomorrow morning. You and Randy will fly from Atlanta to Diego Garcia on an Air Force C-17, non-stop I might add so get some sleep while you can and when you see Randy tell him the same. Both of you are going to need it. Good luck Ned."

Wednesday, September 5th 1800 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Randy had left the computer cases in the Suburban which was securely locked in the garage. The kids all jet lagged had retired to their rooms to take naps. Gina Baldwin sat across from her husband as he repacked his suit case, his imminent departure in the morning no comfort, "Could you not do all of it from here? I know Mireille and Kirika are going to be on the ground, but do you have to be so damn close as well?"

Randy had given it much thought on the flight back, considering all the options but had decided he would have to be close to the action, "The time differential is our enemy. When the data comes in real time, I will not have the option of bidding my time nor theirs. Mireille and Kirika are headed into what passes for the lion den, if shit hits the fan I want to be close enough to marshal local assets."

Randy had requested to Tabitha Alexander that she make arrangements to have military forces ready for immediate use. Already present in the region of interest was a United States Marine Quick Response Amphibious Group along with a United States Navy Carrier Battlegroup consisting ironically of the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, a Nimitz class carrier and in another area of interest, a battlegroup built around the USS Abraham Lincoln, another Nimitz class carrier in the Mediterranean. If things were to happen, those who attempted to interfere would feel the wraith of the Navy and the Marines.

Randy closed the suite case and placed it near the door to the hallway, "Gina, too many have been affected by what has happened. If there is someway to bring an end to the human misery that is being inflicted and punish those responsible it will send a clear message to others that the abuses inflicted will not be tolerated nor condoned. We owe it to the children, both past, present and future."

Thursday, September 6th 1100 hours, Air France Flight 2735, three hours till landing

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura lay lightly sleeping in First Class as the Airbus A380 the massive twin deck passenger aircraft cruised at altitude. Their destination was Cape Town, South Africa, where 43 years earlier another Noir pair had traveled. It was there that one did not come back. Mireille had briefly spoken with Randy Baldwin using the satellite phone from the comfort of her seat. She could hear in the background the sound of jet engines as they started. He would be taking a more circuitous route, one that would have him and a man named Ned Smith in the air for the next 18 hours. They next communication would not be until Friday evening. Mireille hoped silently that Randy Baldwin would stand good on his promise if the need arose. The alternative would be unthinkable.

Thursday, September 6th 1600 hours, Mid-Pacific, US Air Force C-17

The crewman descended the stairs from the flight deck and approached the sleeping men. Carefully tapping the man he knew as Randy Baldwin on the shoulder he waited as the man yawned and stretched. Handing Baldwin the communication printout, the crewman was given a visual thank you as he was dismissed.

Clearing the cobwebs, Randy read the printout then tapped Ned Smith on the shoulder to awaken him. Ned regaining his senses as well, began reading the printout then joined Randy as they served themselves a cup of coffee, "Well they have agreed to make it joint exercises for now. I wonder how many will go along when the time comes?" as Ned woofing down a still fresh Krispy Kreme donut finished it with a swish of coffee.

Randy had mused over the military exercises as well; since the activities would appear nothing more than that, the above normal over flights would be covered during the intelligence gathering of the scattered islands off the coast of Africa. Noir would be going deeply covert. What they gathered would be critical. Could he use that information to persuade others less well informed without revealing the dark secrets of Noir, the Soldats and even darker history? Randy prayed he could.

Thursday, September 6th 2200 hours local, The Radisson Hotel, Cape Town, South Africa

Mireille Bouquet stood on the veranda overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, the crashing of the waves below the hotel on the breakwater served to mute the sounds of the nearby city. Their contact, a local Soldat a mid-level business man had provided information regarding supply runs involving costal freighters. Mireille looked out to the sea, in the distance the lights of several ships reflected upon the waters as they were either passing or sitting at anchor.

Kirika Yumura was somewhere out there now alone. Signing on as a crewperson serving as ships cook Kirika would be facing any encounter alone. Both Mireille and Randy had reservations, but agreed that the costal freighters were the most likely to be involved in supply runs to the scattered islands that dotted the African coastlines both in the Atlantic and in the Indian Oceans. The smuggling trail from the Ukraine had been traced back to Cape Town, but where the children came from was another matter, everything pointed to Cape Town itself a long and dark storied history of slave trading there was little doubt that modern day slavery was still thriving, but who ultimately controlled it was even more unknown. Randy had one name, Jess Garr and from all indications until very recently a minor player in the puzzle.

Friday, September 7th 0100 hour's local, M/V Charmed, Atlantic Ocean

Kirika Yumura gazed at the distant lights of Cape Town as they faded into nothingness. Bracing against the deckhouse of the freighter that was among the many workhorses that plied the smaller and more confined routes of the Africa coastal trades, she had taken the place of the former ships cook who laid in a hospital the apparent victim to his own cooking. Food poisoning had removed him from the ship, and it was through luck and help of a Soldat, that she was onboard. The Master of the Charmed had accepted her immediately and without question, though he had demanded a sample of her culinary abilities before sailing four hours before.

The Charmed, turning headed in a west and northern heading following the distant coastline, the ungainly rolling the result of steel beams lashed to the forward deck, which would be used in building construction on an island off the coast. Kirika retraced her steppes on the dimly lit deck to her cabin, to get some much needed sleep. In four hours she would rise to cook her first meal at sea.

Friday, September 7th 0400 hours, Diego Garcia, Indian Ocean

Randy Baldwin and Ned Smith eyed the cargo lashed to the rear of the COD as it sped down the runway. No less than 60 minutes on the ground, barely enough time to stretch and they were sitting backwards facing the cargo and equipment that they were going to need. Randy being a pilot, had the awkward feeling of not being in control as he was flying literally backwards. He and Ned Smith were not alone. Onboard the aircraft were Navy and Marine personnel on their way to their new duty stations or rejoining their old ones. Their cover was military contractor's enroute to handle a technical problem on a Navy Amphibious Ship; the amount of equipment they were bringing explained it enough. Had anyone opened the cases, there would have been some raised eyebrows. Only Randy and Ned had the keys to the class 1 security locks and god forbid they loose the keys as the only way to break the locks would result in the use of military grade plastic explosives.

Two hours and 30 minutes later, the COD slammed down onto the deck of the "Ike" as she was called in a controlled crash. The USS Dwight D. Eisenhower an Nimitz class carrier sailed across the Indian Ocean, the flight deck busy with recovery and take offs.

Randy Baldwin and Ned Smith were escorted from the flight deck, the VIP's escorted by an aide to the admiral, who was in his flag cabin when the two men entered.

Rear Admiral Alex Reese rose and walked around his desk and holding out his hand shook both Randy and Ned's outstretched hands warmly then looking closely at Randy Baldwin, Alex cracked a smile "Well Mr. Baldwin welcome aboard the "Ike"; long time no see."

Randy Baldwin paused and then blinked looking hard at the Rear Admiral when the recognition occurred, "Commanding Officer, USS Nimitz, six years ago?" Alex chuckled and nodded, "The one and the same. Six years ago this month as I recall, how about some breakfast?" Randy and Ned agreed and followed the admiral to the flag dinning room.

Finally sitting at the table and having breakfast, Randy briefly looked at his watch and calculated how long both he and Ned had spent in the air. Roughly 20 hours all told. Admiral Reese chimed in, "About 20 hours my guess Mr. Baldwin, that is if you and Mr. Smith flew from Atlanta. How much sleep have you had roughly?" Randy rather sheepishly replied, "I guess all told maybe six hours, if that."

Admiral Reese seemed to nod and looked in the direction of an aide hovering nearby, "Clair? Ensure that these two men get flag quarter staterooms immediately." The young female lieutenant acknowledged the request and departed.

The admiral then dismissed all personnel present and directed his remaining aide to leave and post a Marine at the door. Satisfied that non-cleared personal were no longer in the area, Admiral Reese nodded to Randy Baldwin, "Ok let's keep things simple Randy. Call me Alex, the same for you Ned. What the hell is going on, Anti-Terrorist Operations?"

Randy Baldwin setting his fork down, "Alex, are you familiar with slavery?" Alex, an African-American whose family had been enslaved centuries before frowned, "Yes I am, Randy. You of course remember the war between the states."

Randy touched a nerve and knew it, "Alex, this is modern day slavery and not just what could be described if seen in person. We are talking about sexual slavery."

Alex leaned back looking at Ned Smith then back to Randy Baldwin, "Ok. Don't tell me I am going to do a raid on some brothel. You could get local authorities to do that." Randy smiled, "I wish it was just that simple, but it goes far beyond a simple brothel and consenting adults who are engaged in such practices."

Randy continued, "Alex, nearly two years ago an earthquake struck in the Indian Ocean. The results catastrophic, which affected 14 nations directly and many indirectly; and resulted in a wave of kidnapping and enforced slavery the likes never seen since the 1700 and 1800's. Slave Traders, Alex, kidnapped untold numbers of young boys and girls for use as sexual slaves. Besides the local populaces, many children of European decent were kidnapped after loosing their parents as were several American children. It was a sordid mess as you know, but recent intelligence points to individuals operating out of Cape Town, South Africa and using outlying islands as base of operations and to initiate them into the world of sex."

Alex with numerous grandchildren of his own shifted in his chair, "So you want to take the Slave Traders on and bring the surviving children back?" Randy nodded, "Yes. I do."

Ned Smith stirred his coffee briefly, "Alex, at this time there are two operatives engaged in gathering very close intelligence to find the location of the slavery operations. We know it is not on the main African continent, so it is off shore on one of the many outlying islands. We need the military might that your task group has as well as the fire power of the amphibious group when time for the raid comes. The raid will have to be fast, furious and no holds barred. It will help having over flights of the islands. Your intelligence specialists will be looking for a lot of children both fair skinned and dark and the associated buildings."

Alex visibly shaken at what had be said, "Gentlemen per the orders the task group is at your disposal and you have weapons release authority short of nuclear. Anything else goes, and my boys and girls will be happy to deliver. We have eight hours sailing time before we are in helicopter range of the amphibious group, get some rest till then. The next 96 hours is going to be rather rough. That is if we can locate and stop the next ship in time."

Friday, September 7th 1300 hours local, Cape Town, South Africa

Mireille Bouquet followed the man with little difficulty. She noted he seemed to be constantly on his cell phone, both initiating and receiving telephone calls. At one point, he had two phones going at once, putting on the appearance of a busy businessman engaged in a hectic daily life. His name, Jess Garr, formerly of the United States, his name had appeared numerous times on the CD Data disks recovered from Ukraine.

Garr had a background in the unsavory life that he had once led in the United States. When local authorities in California began closing in, Garr had fled the United States eventually finding his way to Cape Town, South Africa by way of Johannesburg which the FBI in the United States considered to be one of the highest concentrations of wanted fugitives anywhere in the world.

Jess still using his real name had never been bothered by local authorities since his arrival in Cape Town three years before. Jess, unmarried dealt in the wants of human lusts, the unspeakable and the perverse that involved children and young teens. Mireille followed as far as she could, until Jess boarded a large motor yacht and headed out into the Atlantic. Snapping a high resolution photograph of the yacht, Mireille wrote the name of the yacht on a notepad then began walking back to her hotel. The yacht's name, Blind Trusts. The vessel once clearing the harbor headed west and north following the coast line.

Friday, September 7th 1600 hours local, M/V Charmed

Kirika had observed the various cargo transfers noting that many of the supplies and goods off-loaded were headed to small villages that dotted the coastline. It was the anchoring and unloading at the island that garnered her attention. The bulky steel beams had been found to be too heavy for the initial cargo lighter so the delay of unloading had occurred as the master argued with the men. Finally deciding to break down the number of beams to a much lighter load, it was taking additional trips to move the substantial cargo that the vessel had to deliver.

Taking the smuggled satellite phone and waiting for the scheduled call, Kirika sitting unobserved at the rear of the deckhouse saw the large motor yacht as it passed the Charmed. The soft chirp alerted her to the incoming call from Mireille, "Kirika."

Mireille spoke, "I followed our interests. He boarded a motor yacht named "Blind Trusts" and it headed in a west and north direction. It may be headed you way." Kirika glanced back at the yacht and read the name, "Mireille it is here." Tapping the locater button, Kirika sent a signal to Mireille then quickly closed the connection.

Mireille looking at the display frowned as Kirika closed the connection. Tapping out another set of numbers, Mireille placed a local call and spoke briefly then abruptly disconnected.

Kirika still unobserved returned to her small, sparse cabin and began to prepare for her own departure. She had to time it so as to be onboard the cargo lighter when the last load was off the ship. Hurrying to the galley to prepare the last meal she would cook on the Charmed, Kirika glanced at the clock, it read 1645 hours.

Friday, September 7th 1800 hours, USS Essex LHD-2

"She fucking did what!" as Randy Baldwin standing in the CIC of the amphibious assault ship turned heads of salty sailors and Marines alike unaccustomed to such communications behavior. Ned Smith listening in on another headset winced, "Jeez, Randy take it easy."

Randy sorely wanted to toss something, but could not listened to Mireille Bouquet as she spoke, "She left the vessel after the last cargo was unloaded about an hour ago. The interest arrived as the cargo was unloading so she stowed away on the lighter."

Randy still angry but calming down replied, "Ok. So much for that decision, did she indicate in anyway that the cargo vessel was involved in smuggling or was just doing a routine delivery?"

Mireille standing on the veranda of the hotel replied, "She said nothing more so I can assume the freighter she was on is not involved, so what do you want to do now, Randy?"

Randy paused and turned to the Executive Officer of the Essex, "How close do you need to be to the coast to make a pickup?" The Executive Officer consulted with the CIC watch officer, "We can be in range in two hours if we push it and if this is a covert pickup it has to be away from Cape Town proper."

Randy returned his attention to the phone, "Mireille, get packed and head west from Cape Town and find a nice secluded spot on the beach for a pickup. Be ready for pickup in three hours. When you find a nice spot big enough for a Navy Huey to land, mark the position with your locater unit. Mark the landing area with three green chemical lights. I'll see you in three hours, good luck. Essex out."

Mireille Bouquet expecting such action had already packed, and picking up the small suite case, she gathered Kirika's as well and turned off the lights to the room for the last time and headed for the lobby.

Ned Smith turned to his companion, "You are going in personally huh?" Randy turning to leave stopped, "Yes, Ned I am. Better she see a familiar face considering the circumstances." Then Randy Baldwin turned and addressed the men and women at their watch stations, "Sorry for the outburst earlier folks. One of my people pulled a fast one."

Watching Randy leave, Ned Smith turned to the Executive Officer, "Sir with all due respect. What ever passes as a gas pedal on this ship, let's put the pedal to the metal, time is short. Let's get a move on."

Admiral Reese on his Flag Bridge read the brief message from the USS Essex and wrote a short reply then sat back musing. So Baldwin and Smith were starting their operation. Picking up the printout, Alex crossed off the Charmed from the list and returned it to his aide, "Alert the Intel boys and girls we now have a good location on the island and to concentrate their searches of that area for any inbound or outbound vessels. All nationalities are suspect is that clear?" The young female lieutenant acknowledged the order and departed.

Friday, September 7th 2100 hours, Island Slave Compound

Kirika Yumura had nearly been discovered on the lighter, but had managed to slip overboard as the surplus barge fitted with an oversized outboard motor circa 1970's chugged into the small cove. Treading water and the water proof bag behind her, Kirika made landfall on the eastern end of the island.

The vegetation though plentiful in appearance had been cleared in such a way to allow full observation from the watch towers that surrounded the compound. Even if one had managed to escape the confines there was no way off the island except by seaplane, helicopter or ship. What she observed sickened even her. Teenaged children followed by younger children nearly naked had been marched around the compound from building to building. From what light remained, Kirika noted the netting that nearly covered the compound and the wires strung as well. An aerial assault was out and there was little room for landing elsewhere, so Randy Baldwin had assumed correctly.

Kirika Yumura retreated from her observation post to the eastern end of the island. As Kirika made her way, she could hear the occasional laughter and strains of rock music coming from the motor yacht named Blind Trusts. Kirika vowed to herself, that Jess Garr would be punished.

Finding a well secluded spot, Kirika Yumura dialed the memorized number and waited for it to be picked up. When it did answer it was neither a voice she recognized nor the name either, "Hello Mr. Essex speaking can I help you?" The male sailor spoke again, "Hello? Anyone there? This is Mr. Essex can I help you?" About to disconnect, the sailor looked at the name on the paper and taking a chance he replied again calling out to her "Kirika? Is that you?"

Friday, September 7th 2115 hours, Navy UH-1

Randy Baldwin felt the tap on his shoulder and turned to the cockpit where the co-pilot was making a hand signal for him to read the data terminal display which he read, "Small Fry on Island/Made Contact/Arial Out/Direct Feasible/Interest Present/Many Many/Horrid Conditions/Come Soonest/Kirika. EOM.

Randy Baldwin tapped out a simply reply and sent the message then turned back to the cabin which was occupied by a gunner and a Marine Staff Sergeant. Keying the headset Randy looked at the Marine, "Well Sergeant, you think your boys will be ready to go tomorrow?" The white smile said it all, "Uhrah!"

The pilot approached the designated coordinates and through his night goggles observed the three lights set out. The co-pilot confirming that they were green returned his attention to the gauges as the Huey thundered in. Mireille Bouquet shielding her eyes from the blasting sand, broke into a run lugging the small cases and encountered the Marine Staff Sergeant then Randy Baldwin who was dressed as the Marine but in black.

The Marine helped Mireille aboard and climbing in after her, tapped the back of the co-pilot's helmet and the Huey lifted then rotated 180 degrees on its axis and sped out to sea, as Randy helped Mireille don the communications headset.

Randy keyed the headset, "Kirika just made contact about 15 minutes ago. I don't know the full details yet, but an all out aerial assault is out. The person of interest is there and so are a lot of children. Kirika apparently stressed horrid conditions, so we are going to go in as soon as we can once we get good enough details about the layout. What did you find out about the freighters cargo?"

Mireille grabbed the flashlight equipped with a blue lens from Randy's shoulder and turned it on pointing the beam to a small note pad then keyed her headset, "It was making four stops before returning to Cape Town, the majority of the cargo was going off at its last stop. Steel construction beams, all told weighing 25 tons was being delivered along with associated building material like drywall and disassembled bunk beds. The rest was food stuffs, a lot of it could be considered junk food favored by children. Sodas, chocolate bars and other items. But there was something else that my contact was able to glean from the manifest. Condoms." Mireille stabbed the notepad in anger.

Randy Baldwin looked away and outward into the darkness. Somewhere to the west lay an island that had become a torture chamber of sorts. Turning his gaze back towards Mireille Bouquet, he briefly locked eyes with the Marine Staff Sergeant who looked back. The Marine had overhead the conversation as well as everyone else onboard and he keyed his headset, "Sir with all due respect, give me 30 seconds alone with the bastards. That is all I want." Randy Baldwin keyed back, "Someone else has first dibs on a certain individual, but if you happen to come across any adults carrying big guns, frankly I don't give a shit what happens to them. I want the children out safe."

Randy knew that within an hour or less after landing that grape vine would have the details of what was about to transpire. Randy had already ordered all e-mail traffic secured. The last thing he wanted was a news organization getting wind of the operation and blathering about it at the wrong time. An embedded reporter and camera man with CNN was onboard the Essex and had been briefed. Veterans of reporting from the Iraq War, both men knew the consequences of blathering things at the wrong time. What they would soon be reporting, would send shockwaves around the world.

Saturday, September 8th 0100 hours, Island Slave Compound

Kirika Yumura turned the satellite phone on at the scheduled time and dialed the familiar number once again. This expecting the answering name she requested to speak with Randy Baldwin.

The sailor handed a headset to Randy and he keyed up, "I'm here Kirika." This time the gathering was larger, men and women listened intently, "Randy, They have a larger number than first thought. I estimate 700 captives, all nationalities and ages from 7 or 8 to about 17 or 18. As I briefly stated previously direct aerial assault is out. They have large cables strung across the compound supporting camouflage material that shields buildings and people from direct view. There are four watch towers, camouflaged as well. From distance they look like trees."

Randy interrupted, "Kirika. How far above ground are those towers?" Kirika replied, "Approximately 10 meters." An officer held up a notepad with several words, and Randy nodded. "Kirika, which part of the island would be suitable for a beach landing by hovercraft? And can the ground support a Light Armored Infantry Vehicle, they have all wheel drive?" Kirika replied, "I am on the eastern end, the ground appears firm once the hovercraft clear the beach. The cover area appears suitable as well, but is wide open and I can presume weapon emplacements are in the towers so it would be covered in a large firing arch."

Randy paused looking back at the gathering, no one else had any questions, "Kirika, stay where you are at. Do you have anything you might be able to signal with to mark your position? I am bringing a lot of friends with me who do not know you so I want someway to link up without trying to shoot each other."

Kirika replied, "I borrowed a flare gun. It has several red flares that I can shoot." Mireille spoke, "Kirika, I will be with Randy. Fire the red flares when you see the hovercraft. The pilots will try to come ashore at your position. We will see you in a few short hours."

Kirika replied, "I will look forward to seeing you and Randy. Until then goodbye," as Randy about to reply listened to the crackle of static as Kirika severed the connection.

Turning briefly to look at Ned Smith who was smiling and giving a thumbs up, Randy looked up at a display screen, the small flashing red dot marking the position of Kirika Yumura.

Removing the headset, Randy Baldwin returned it to the crewman "Ok. We have a rough idea of what we are facing. Everybody who can get it hit the sack for three hours. Planning team do your magic. Final briefing is at 0500 and we go in hot at 0530."

Saturday, September 8th 0500 hours, USS Essex LHD-2, T-minus 30 minutes

Ned Smith turned to Randy Baldwin, "You know you should not be doing this. The Marines know what to look for. Who the hell is going to decipher the information if you get taken out?" Randy Baldwin in combat dress turned, "I briefed the Intel guys last night after picking up Mireille. They have all the codes, besides my friend is expecting me."

The USS Essex supported by the Eisenhower battlegroup began operations, and the first thing on the To-Do list was to begin active jamming. The island compound with a simple commercial radar system lost its eyes at 0500 hours and its communications shortly after that. Anyone who tried to listen to any kind of radio was treated to a garish sound of electronic noise.

Randy Baldwin turned to the selected Marines. Out of the 1,800 marines onboard, Randy Baldwin was bringing 800, "Ok. Take a hard look at me and the woman standing next to me. Please do not shoot us, we are friendlies." That elicited a number of laughs and broke the ice, "I have one more friendlily on the ground, similarly attired. She is of Asian decent, her name is Kirika. Please do not shoot her either. If you do, I can not guarantee your safety as my friend would take a dim view of her partner getting shot." More laughs.

Randy eyed the men before him, all of them combat veterans "Your Sergeants have already briefed you on rules of engagement. I must stress that there are children present within the compound all of them there against their wills. Adults on the other hand are fair game. If you get an asshole with a rifle or pistol in their hands, they are fair game if they are firing at you. Nothing else needs to be said about that. Take them out. If any surrender, then respect their wishes and accept it. But do remember the Geneva Conventions do not apply in this case; they are to be treated as criminals, but treated humanely rightly so."

The CNN reporter listened intently, the briefing not being recorded for security reasons he jotted notes down watching Baldwin continue, "Keep your eyes peeled for red flares, the LCAC pilots at least those assigned to the eastern landing area; guys if you see them that is where my asset is. If anyone sees any hostile headed that direction unless it is a child, you have my permission to terminate. We will link up with the asset and go from there. Ok any questions?" Hearing none, Randy turned to United States Marine Colonel Chuck Robles and nodded. The Marine Colonel issued the orders to board the LCAC's.


	4. NOIR:Blind Trusts Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Blind Trusts

By Steve Edward

Friday, September 7th 2230 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia, United States

Gina Baldwin startled at the sound of the phone ringing, picked it up expecting to hear her husband Randy. Instead it was Tabitha Alexander.

"Gina, this is Tabitha." Gina replied, "Yes. Mrs. Alexander." Tabitha sitting in the situation room of the White House spoke quietly, "Randy has gone in with the Marines and of course with Noir. I tried to change his mind, but he refused. He was and still is as stubborn."

The laugh from Gina surprised her, "I would expect no less," as Gina replied. The man at the head of the table motioned for the handset which she immediately gave to him, "Mrs. Baldwin, your husband likely has you and the children in his thoughts as I speak. I have the utmost confidence he will be successful as will the Marines and sailors backing the operation. Also this is not the only ongoing operation we have. There are Marines and sailors in the Mediterranean going at it as well; would you say a prayer for everyone?"

Gina Baldwin wiping the tears from her eyes replied, "Yes Mr. President, I will." Returning the handset to Tabitha Alexander he turned his chair around to a monitor.

Tabitha spoke, "Gina. We will do our best, to bring everyone home safe." Gina thanked Tabitha and disconnected. Tabitha set the handset down and turned in her chair to view the situation monitor commenting, "One hell of a combination. A wife and six kids already and he is after more." The President seemed to nod, "But not to adopt. He wants to get them back to their rightful homes. Go kick ass and a lot of it, Mr. Baldwin, but leave some for Noir and the Marines."

Saturday, September 8th 0545 hours, Slave Island Compound

Shock and Awe, a phrase coined during the first Gulf War could be applied here. There would be no disguising the approach of the gas turbine powered Marine LCAC's. Kirika fired two red flares and watched as two of the aircushion landing craft veered towards her. Within the compound, with communications rendered useless, one of the guards in a watch tower triggered off several rounds in shear fright, 10 seconds later a Hellfire missile from a Marine Super Cobra immolated the guard, the weapon and made 5 meters of the tower permanently disappear.

Jess Garr having wet himself when the watch tower exploded, scrambled out the door of his so called love nest. His young victim already returned what passed for barracks was no longer the subject of his desires, and that was the last thing on his mind when he ran into the compound only to run into Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet.

Randy preoccupied with a hired gunman who had little sense at what he was facing was engaged in a gun battle with him, when a Marine LAV roared to a stop next to him and with one shot from it's cannon sent the idiot straight to hell. Waving his thanks to the crew of the vehicle, Randy sprinted toward the center of the compound eyeing the overhead cables musing as he went, "Kirika was right, if we had tried an aerial assault it would be different about now."

Rounding a corner of a low building, Randy scampered back as a burst from an AK-47 came at him, the stinging in his right arm an indication he had been hit. Pausing briefly he peered around the building again sighting another hired thug or mercenary who had crouched behind a barrel. It was the same LAV from earlier motoring behind him that caught his attention not only for the noise it was making, but the jury rigged speakers playing rather loudly, "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" as it poked its nose around the corner. The gunman stupidly fired and as Randy gazed up he watched the turret swivel again, and he covered his ears as best as could before it fired once again.

Kirika Yumura stood, her Beretta aimed squarely at Jess Garr and fired. Garr's pleadings fell on deaf ears, neither woman was showing mercy. A nearby Marine tangling with another hired mercenary or thug shook his head after witnessing the demise of the man in his under shorts then commented, "Hell hath no fury like a woman pissed off with a gun," as he sighted and took aim taking out his target.

By 0615 hours, the compound was under the full control of the United States Marines and the CNN camera crew and reporter began to film and report on what would be described in many languages in the days to come as beyond horror.

Saturday, September 8th 0630 hours, M/V Clyde, South Atlantic

Task Group 110 had located the likely smuggling vessel west of the Island Compound, and preoccupied with cleanup operations; Admiral Alex Reese requested assistance from several allied vessels shadowing the freighter.

The Monrovian flagged vessel at first refused to heave to, but a British Royal Navy Destroyer with a Swedish Naval Destroyer helped change the master's improper decision. A BBC film crew boarding the ship with the Royal Navy Marines and their Swedish counter-parts made yet another horrifying discovery after breaking open the sealed container shipping boxes chained to the ship's deck. The USS Essex launched a gaggle of CH-46 Sea Knights to retrieve the children found onboard to bring them to the Essex for medical treatment.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura found Randy sitting upright with a Navy Corpsman attending to a flesh wound to his upper arm. Mireille kneeling next to Randy seemed to smile, "Winged?" Randy looking first at the handiwork of the Corpsman and then at Mireille, "I've had worst. The idiot around the corner tagged me with an AK-47, the LAV tagged him with a cannon round." Kirika gazed in the direction that Randy had jerked his thumb. Barrel and human remains were well mixed.

Colonel Robles calling out to Randy from a nearby building waved him over. The Corpsman helped him stand and sent him on his way. Followed by Noir, Randy shook hands wincing slightly as the Marine Colonel gripped a tad bit too hard, "Chuck, what do you have?"

The Colonel, turned and motioned to follow, "Not too damn sure yet. Things are not adding up. Sure we got some kids so far, but there should be more. But where the hell are they?"

Kirika turned and looked at the stacked steel beams near the cove, "No tall buildings, yet I too saw more as well. I am sure of it." The clang of steel on steel attracted everyone's attention. Randy turned to view the source, a Marine standing next to a stack of steel plating. Mireille called out, "Marine! How large are those plates?" The PFC estimated the measurements, "About 20 foot by 20 foot, Ma'm!"

The Colonel turning back around stopped to look at a nearby LAV, its rubber tires having sunk slightly into the soil, "Oh Mother of God! The kids are underground!" Randy called out, "Mireille, Kirika with me. You too Staff Sergeant and bring your boys," as Randy sprinted to the nearest building, the Marine Colonel followed by other Marines ran towards another while he screamed out orders to search all buildings.

The Marines, experts at finding hidden entrances called out their find and as both Randy Baldwin with Noir walked up to a massive cell door hidden behind a camouflaged panel, a small child peered up in fear crouching on the steps blinded by the flashlights pointed into the darkness below. Randy knelt down next to the Staff Sergeant who had reached through the bars to hold the child's hand, "Staff Sergeant! Blow this fucking door open now!"

Within minute's vibrations of explosives soon were felt through the compound as the Marines freed the captive children. In one's and two's then by the dozens they streamed to the surface, aided at times by combat hardened Marines with tears streaming from their eyes. The film crew captured it all.

Saturday, September 8th 1300 hours, USS Essex LHD-2

Admiral Reese stepped carefully through the massed children, on the hanger deck of the amphibious ship. Everywhere he looked there was a child, but there was also a Marine or sailor attending to their needs. The USS Essex was speeding eastward at best possible speed towards Cape Town, South Africa.

The South African government had granted immediate landing rights and over flights as had every government contacted in the region. No one wanted to face the condemnation of other nations for not allowing mercy flights. The magnitude of the incident was just hitting the news wires, the first video tape airing in the United States was been repeatedly shown worldwide. The talking heads were getting busier by the minute. The raid in the Mediterranean with the USS Abraham Lincoln Task Group was a resounding success and just as shocking.

Temporary tables had been set up on the hanger deck where children could be processed. Kirika Yumura gifted with speaking many foreign languages had been pressed into service. Randy Baldwin with Ned Smith were typing out names onto computers, sending the printouts by runner to the communications center. Mireille Bouquet also helped as well, able to speak in several languages. Admiral Reese approached the table and motioned for Randy to follow, a sailor quickly took his place.

Admiral Reese finding a somewhat private spot next to an equipment tractor spoke, "Ok. Randy, I read the initial report. What about the fellow named Garr?" Randy leaning against the tractor replied, "Dead. The Marines located computers and the hard drives sans machines are with the Intel guy's and gal's topside. Hundreds of CD's as well. Many filled with digital photographs and MPEG movies, gruesome stuff. We lost no Marines, all minor wounds. The mercenaries in the employ of Garr did not fare so well. There were 20 all told. Out of that 11 dead outright, two more critical and the remainder suffering from a variety of wounds, and I am turning them over to South African authorities when we get to Cape Town."

Admiral Reese gazed over the organized chaos, "You should know the President will be going live in about an hour from now. I expect the arrival of the children will be covered extensively as well. We are going to shuttle these kids in groups by air using every available helicopter that I have got that can carry more than 10 passengers. You should know that the Lincoln battlegroup fared just as well." Randy mused over that news.

Admiral Reese about to turn away spoke, "Oh yes by the way Mr. Baldwin please do call your wife, and do so as soon as possible, she has been worried sick. A Mrs. Alexander asked me to convey the message to you." Randy smiling acknowledged he would and headed topside to CIC.

Saturday, September 8th 0705 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia, United States

Angelina Lopez answered the phone, and hurriedly handed the phone to Sheriff Phil Nagel as she ran out of the study to get Gina. Sheriff Phil Nagel shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "Well Randy. How are things?" Randy standing in CIC keyed the headset, "Phil? Why are you there and where is Gina?" Sheriff Phil Nagel grinning replied, "Because a really big bird directed that I be here. Hang on, Gina is coming and she is really steamed."

Taking an unoccupied seat, Randy waited. A nearby crewman passed a cup of coffee into Baldwin's hands then departed. Gina spoke, "Husband? Just what the hell were you thinking?" as Randy hurriedly tried to find the switch for the overhead speaker and gave up. The watch crew within CIC pointedly ignored the conversation as best as they could.

Randy eyed the sailors and Marines, then keyed the headset "What had to be done." About to let go verbally, Gina remembered the children. Corey, Ashley, the twins and of course the babies now gathered in the study. Recomposing herself she spoke, "What about Mireille and Kirika?" Randy replied, "Both are safe, and uninjured." Gina detected something, "What about you, dear?" Dead silence. Gina asked again, "Husband? I am asking you again. What about you?"

Randy sighed, "Ok, I got shot. Minor flesh wound, nothing serious and just to prove it listen up," Guy's and Gal's will you please tell my wife I am in your CIC and that I am fine please. Gina having turned on the speaker phone was greeted by a chorus of voices, "Gina. He's fine and he's in our CIC on the Essex."

Gina turned to look at Sheriff Phil Nagel an Ex-Navy SEAL for an explanation. Phil obliged, "Randy is in the Combat Information Center of the USS Essex an amphibious combat ship."

Gina turned back to the phone and finally looked at the television which had been on mute, the video of the island raid playing once again then she saw Randy and Noir their faces digitally distorted in a background shot surrounded by children, "Randy. Hurry home. I understand." Then she disconnected.

Sunday, September 9th 1100 hours, Ramstein Air Force Base, Germany

The eight hour flight from South Africa the night before and the landing and greetings was at least to Randy Baldwin a jarring reality check. What data had been uncovered by the Intelligence Division of the USS Essex had been forwarded to the Pentagon and Langley, Virginia; the remaining material carefully packed was loaded with Baldwin on the last aircraft out of Cape Town. As one reporter covering the landings of the medical mercy flights at Ramstein stated, "We have not seen the end of it yet," proved to be true.

Things had gotten very hot indeed and many were now on the run. The unusual snow storm had greeted many of the children who for the very first time in their lives were seeing snow. In the commotion, Randy Baldwin, Noir and Ned Smith deplaned anonymously and headed for a full debriefing, the secured equipment cases under heavy guard followed.

Mireille Bouquet knocked lightly on the door and hearing permission to enter opened the door, "Randy. There is someone to see you," following behind Mireille, Princess Gloria Kristin and Sister Katrina with her aids Sisters Kanna and Jane then finally Kirika Yumura who closed the door behind her.

Princess Kristin took a seat then turned to Randy then Noir themselves, "Your actions will be remembered by many, I am sad that your names can not be announced." Randy spoke, "Princess, it is my preference and that of Noir. I made it very clear to the embedded reporter."

Princess Kristin nodded, "Yes, he seems to be honoring the request. The reporters film crew apparently altered any close up's as well making all of you unrecognizable."

Opening the small briefcase, the princess retrieved a folder and opened it, "There were all told six children of Swedish Nationality that had been reported missing, and my government has sent officially to the United States their thanks of gratitude for retrieving them safely. Four were recovered in your raid, the other two by the United States Naval Battlegroup led by the carrier Abraham Lincoln."

Randy already had a rough idea of how many nationalities were involved, the shear number of children in the custody of the United States Government was quickly dwindling by the hour as each was positively identified. World airlines were providing free airline tickets to anywhere on the globe to reunite the kidnapped children with far flung relatives. The children would proceed after being medically checked and none would travel unescorted.

Sister Katrina spoke, "Monsieur I have something for you and Noir. Please open the envelopes," as Sister Kanna gave each one to the respective addressee, Randy looking over the gilded envelopes and viewing the seal in place he opened his and retrieved the note enclosed. Reading it briefly he set the letter down. "I am honored, but I can not accept." Mireille and Kirika also voiced the same, but Mireille did so with explanation.

Mireille returning the note to the envelope and returning it to Sister Kanna as did Randy and Kirika, Mireille thought a moment then spoke, "It would again require public disclosure, neither of which we desire or want Monsieur Baldwin included. Please convey that is our utmost wishes. It would perhaps serve that he brings about international cooperation on this matter so that it may never happen again." Sister Katrina had already known the answers and accepted Mireille Bouquet's solemn words as final say on the matter, "I will convey the wishes."

Standing to leave, Sister Katrina bowed "All of you have been in our prayers and will remain so. May God be with you all." Sister Jane opening the door, waited for Sister Katrina to pass then before closing the door behind her, Sister Jane bowed as well.

Princess Kristin stood, then embracing each, she too departed. Randy looked at Mireille and Kirika, "How about some down time? The Air Force has a jumbo jet for the flight back to the States. Big plane, lots of room, free food, Noir pays a visit to Harmony and Olivia. Free flight back on a charter, on me of course?"

Mireille glanced at Kirika who was smiling, then she turned to Randy "So when do we leave?" Randy replied, "Liftoff at 1300 on the nose per the Air Force." Mireille nodded, "We will be there with you."

Sunday, September 9th 0835 hours, Dobbins Air Reserve Base, Marietta, Georgia

The blue and white US Air Force aircraft with the words "United States of America" emblazoned in gold on its fuselage, the aircraft a Boeing 767 rolled to a stop at the designated spot on the tarmac. The disembarkation stairs driven into position waited for the passengers to step from the cabin.

The black Chevrolet Suburban rolled to a stop, the driver dressed in civilian clothes Sheriff Phil Nagel exited the vehicle and walking to the passenger side and leaned against the fender.

Randy Baldwin followed by Noir, descended the stairs and greeted his friend who in turn welcomed Noir back to the United States. Loading their luggage into the rear, Sheriff Nagel got into the drivers seat and drove the vehicle out from the Air Base, headed for Hall County, Georgia.

The two hour drive passed quickly, Sheriff Nagel absorbing and digesting what Randy Baldwin and Noir had observed, actions taken and other interesting tidbits, which would never appear in the news for public consumption, Phil could not say anything in return.

Gina Baldwin alerted that Noir was coming had already prepared their guest rooms near the twins room. The smaller twins, Harmony and Olivia giggled and smiled when their father entered his home holding out their arms waiting to be hugged. Outside, Jill Nagel tearfully hugged each woman under the Welcome Home banner, then joined the remainder inside a happily reunited home.

The Aftermath

After the raids, came the finger pointing. Many countries blamed each other for the atrocities, but cooler and wiser heads prevailed. Within a month, with coordination from Interpol and the United Nations, Nations using a set protocol, began freely sharing reports on missing children. Identification and prosecution of those involved began. Numerous investigations began and are still ongoing.

All told, seven hundred fifty-five were rescued from the island compound by the Task Group 110 consisting of the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower and the Amphibious Battlegroup built around the USS Essex. The Lincoln Battlegroup, rescued one hundred and seventy five. The boarding of the M/V Clyde by the British and Swedish Royal Navies resulted in fifty more being rescued. From the large number of children rescued, sixty-six could not be reunited. With mutual agreement in the United Nations, these children are placed into the care of Vatican and the Catholic Church and all would eventually be adopted within two months, of that number twenty-five would start new lives with loving families in the United States. Twenty of these children, of various ages and sexes would arrive to new homes and loving families in Hall County, Georgia.

The ships master and the crew of the Clyde were detained for questioning by numerous investigating authorities. The hired surviving mercenaries captured at the island compound were transferred to the World Court, located in the Netherlands, tried and found guilty. They are serving life sentences in their respective home countries.

A brief visit to the Baldwin Farm by Admiral Alex Reese to celebrate an anniversary of sorts before his new assignment as Commander United States Six Fleet took place. During Noir's stay, Randy Baldwin invited the newly promoted Fleet Admiral for a private reminisce of events six years earlier when then Captain Alex Reese raced the USS Nimitz into very hostile waters to pull Randy Baldwin and the women he knows only as Baldwin's associates from the frying pan.

Before Noir's departure back to France, another anniversary is observed as well. The fateful meeting during a gun battle on the Chattahoochee River, which reunited Noir and Randy Baldwin two years earlier.

Ned Smith would be assigned back to the headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency in Langley, Virginia to head a new position. He would begin overseeing intelligence matters regarding all forms of human smuggling. His insight will pay huge dividends as time progresses.

Randy and Gina Baldwin establish the Baldwin Foundation in November, a non-profit organization with its headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia and a field office in Paris, France. Working with various governments in official and unofficial capacities, the Baldwin Foundation becomes known as a trouble shooting organization to solve and develop solutions to numerous crises. Randy Baldwin maintains the secretive working relationship with Noir.

Noir would return to France, in mid-October to resume their activities…

Fini…

Facts:

In the United States alone there are 450,000 reports of missing and lost children annually. A majority reported are run-a-ways. They are usually quickly united with family by law enforcement personnel.

However sadly, many are never located. Since the year 2000, nearly 16,500 remain missing and many are under the age of 17.

Source: Federal Bureau of Investigation

Indian Ocean Tsunami –

The initial death toll was put at nearly 175,000. Since this writing the estimates have climbed past 200,000. It will be likely that the true number of deaths will never be known.

Background of Story:

Sexual slavery is as old as slave trading. Modern times have taken this to a new level where smuggling of human cargo has become all too common. The recent disaster in the Indian Ocean from a massive tsunami resulted in numerous reports of kidnapping that involved young boys and girls, who will likely become the objects of the twisted desires of sexual deviants. World wide, 1,000 children disappear a day and they are not run-a-ways…

Steve Edward

Atlanta, Georgia January 2005


End file.
